Super Duper Phenomena
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Sonia Nevermind is a princess in Novoselic, and lives a comfortable, yet sheltered life. Longing freedom and wanting to make friends, she persuaded her parents to let her go abroad to become an exchange student for a year. She arrives at Switzerland to make friends as an exchange student, but soon learn that she is embroiled in a serial murder case and must survive or be killed.
1. Lonely Princess

**Super Duper Phenomena**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 **Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
 **Phenomena** (1985 film) is owned by **Dario Argento**

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Danganronpa fic, and I'm pleased to tell you that I'll be treating you fans to another adventure-type fic, and unlike my other Danganronpa fic, this one will be different as it won't feature any characters from Danganronpa 1, and for the first time I'll be using a character straight from Danganronpa 2, in which it is inspired from the recently released new anime _**DANGANRONPA 3: THE END OF HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY ~SIDE DESPAIR**_ , where one of the characters will take the lead role here.

This fic is inspired from the 1985 Italian horror film **PHENOMENA** , which was written and directed by Dario Argento, and while the film sent chills up my spine when I watched the film on Youtube, it somewhat gave me inspiration to make a fanfic version and decided to give it a try, and while watching the first episode of Side Despair, I immediately scanned the characters on who would play the lead role, and after three to four days, I came up with someone which fans would not expect, which turns out to be **Sonia Nevermind** \- the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL PRINCESS.

Her character backstory cliched with my idea and decided to give her a chance to take center stage and she is going on a rather unexpected adventure, but expect a lot of unexpected elements, since this is a horror-suspense fic, so be ready for anything violent, as well as some adventure where Sonia will showcase what she has aside from being a princess from a foreign land.

Think of this fic as a spin-off, or maybe an AU since there won't be any other Danganronpa characters appearing here, unless the next chapters show how the story progresses, so ready and for this new story for 2016, even though my other Danganronpa horror fic, **THE THREE MOTHERS: SECOND CHAPTER** is currently ongoing.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1** **:** **Kodokuna ōjo**_

 **Novoselic**. A small European country which is situated within the European Union, and it shows that despite bring a small country, the economy is very strong, and life at that country is lively and peaceful, and it shows that aside from the inhabitants, tourists flock the country that is known for its rich environment and rather old custom culture that is reminiscent of the days of King Arthur's rule, and you can see that trade and other businesses are thriving, and the business district is booming, and perhaps the most popular destination would be the food business, where many snacks and cuisines are a hit among tourists and businessmen, and they are frequently seen taking snacks at outdoor snack bars, buying their favorite food.

"One hotdog, please!"

"Give me a hamburger!"

"I want a Sprite!"

"Give me your best frankfurter!"

"Coming!"

"Yummy!"

"The best!"

"I love Novolselic!"

The scene shifts around the country, where everyday life is shown around its citizens, and they are living life to the fullest, and are happy and content with what they have, due to the peace they have and that the economy is stable, all thanks to the ruling monarchy of this European country, which has ruled Novoselic for the past several decades, which brought prosperity in this land, which became a member of the European Union, putting Novoselic within the ranks of Europe, Scotland, Britain, among others.

The scene then shifts towards the Royal Palace, where the Royal Family is currently living, in which the family of the well-known Nevemind is there, who are the current rulers of Novoselic, and there the King and Queen are seen attending to matters, politically and family, and they have been steering the country forward for the past several decades, leading Novoselic to peace and prosperity, and this is the reason why this European country has been this strong for the past decades, and the people are grateful to the Royal Family for making this country strong, financially and all, which some of the citizen were all praise to the Nevermind family.

"Thank goodness for the Royal Family!"

"They're good rulers!"

"I'm glad they are the leaders!"

"Sure wish that they live longer..."

"You think the princess would inherit their attitudes?"

"I sure wish I was a member of the Royal Family..."

"Me too..."

"Yeah..."

The scene shifts to the Royal Hall, where the king and queen are there, discussing matters with their adviser, and there the adviser has reported that the economy might be affected when Britain voted to step out of the European Union and he is expressing his worry that Britain's act might influence other countries to follow suit, such as Scotland, Greece and France, but King Nevermind assured to his adviser that Novoselic will not do what Britain does, and the country will remain a member of the European Union.

"You need not fear..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...we will not leave the European Union like Britain does..."

"I see..."

"So please stop worrying yourself about the recent events..."

"Yes...thank you, sire..."

"Now then..."

"Your Majesty!"

By then another adviser came and told the king that their daughter, **Sonia** , has left the palace without notice, and the king sighed seeing that his only child is taking matters on her own and told his queen that he has a feeling that Sonia is beginning to rebel, though she assured to him that their daughter is just unwinding things because of her duties as a princess, and promised that she will talk to her when she gets back to the palace, which seemed to have calmed him down to a degree.

"Really, dear?"

"Yes, my dear husband..."

"But still..."

"You know Sonia...she's at that age now..."

"But still..."

"Leave her to me...I will talk to her..."

"I see...very well..."

"Good."

 **-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to the shopping district of a well-known town within the capital of Novoselic,which is a popular destination for shoppers, locals, and tourists, and it was bustling with a lot of people, children, teenagers and adults alike, and they were all enjoying their business, shopping, dining, loitering, hanging out, and eating, and they are all having a great time together, hanging out with friends and relatives.

"Hey!"

"Let's have fun!"

"Yo!"

"Ready to rock?"

"Look! There's a new shop for clothes!"

"Let's hit the arcade!"

"I'm ready!"

"Yahoo!"

The scene slowly zoomed towards a blond-haired female teenager, who appeared to be dressed as a common teenager, wearing a cap to hide something within her and she is watching other teenagers hanging out with each other, and she felt envious and lonely that they get to have a great time, and she wished that she too have a circle of friends, and as she watched the teens from afar, a few teenage boys approached her and attempted to befriend her, and the girl sees this as a chance to make friends.

"Hi, miss..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you alone?"

"Well..yes..."

"Would you like to hang out with us?"

"We will show you around...we'll treat you at McDonald's if you like?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

The girl was able to make good communication with the two boys, and she thought of something on how to introduce herself, but then Royal Guards came and surrounded the girl while using their authorities to keep the two boys back, and the girl complained at the guards' behaviors but the lead guard said that they are only doing their jobs and said that this was the order from the king himself, which the girl sighed in annoyance, and tries to rebut.

"Goodness...can't father just let me beand try to experience something other teenagers do?"

"I'm sorry, your highness...but we are doing what the King ordered us to do..."

"But...!"

"Please...come with us...your father will be upset if we did not bring you back to the Palace..."

"I'm not!"

"Please..."

"For your safety..."

"But still...!"

The two boys, and the other nearby people, gasped as they realized that the girl was none other than **Sonia Nevermind** , the princess of Novoselic, and the some of the masses came forward to pay their respects as well as to shake her hand, but the guards stood in their way to keep the masses at bay while the other guards escorted Sonia to the car and left, heading back to the palace and she complained at the excessive protection but the lead guard said that they are only following the king's orders.

"You did not have to do that!"

"Forgive us...we are merely doing our jobs..."

"You called that a job? You are keeping me from connecting to the people!"

"There might be someone who has bad intentions...and protecting you is our highest priority..."

"Talking to teenagers...greeting children...you call that a threat?!"

"Please, your highness...calm down..."

"Damn!"

"..."

Sonia was mentally seething, and she felt like she wanted to rebel, and 30 minutes later, they have arrived at the palace, and Queen Nevermind went to her daughter after being told by the lead guard what she is doing at town, and she lectured her daughter about traveling alone and cautioned her not to venture out of the palace on her own, but Sonia told her mother that she is getting fed up being a princess, saying that because of that, she never had any friends, feeling like she is locked in a cage and she never experience what teenagers her age do, and she wished that she is just a commoner and nothing else, which Queen Nevermind was taken aback at this and tries to calm her daughter down.

"Sonia!"

"You heard me! I'm starting to hate this life!"

"Sonia, calm down..."

"Fourteen years...for fourteen years I've been kept inside this palace...no playmates...no friends...all you feed me is tradition...inheriting the crown...lead the people..how can I do that if you keep me locked here?!"

"Please, calm down..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Sonia..."

"LEAVE ME BE!"

Sonia walked out from her mother and went straight to her room, slammed the door and locked herself, and Queen Nevermind knocked on the door, trying to call Sonia, but got no response, and the queen felt guilty that Sonia never get to interact with anyone, and slowly realized that maybe Sonia is right, as the princess never get to experience ordinary life and that the king and queen may have imposed too much on her about the royal duties, and thus Queen Nevermind leaves and decided to talk to her husband about the matter.

Inside her room, Sonia was quiet, staring at the window and watched people below interacting with one another, and she felt envious at how they are freely doing things they want, and she wished that she is an ordinary teenager, and wished she could make friends, as she never directly had one since it is a tradition that a princess would only interact with someone of her royal status, and she never had any friends of equal status.

" _I wish I were a normal girl...I don't care if I'm poor..I just want to have friends.._ "

By then, a ladybird beetle came and Sonia, extended a finger and the insect flew and landed on Sonia's finger, and there, for some reason, Sonia and the ladybird beetle seemingly "interacted" with one another, and there Sonia found "solace" and wished that she rather be an insect than a person who is only kept around just to maintain appearances for the image of the Royal Family, and the scene shifts at the hall of the palace, where the king and queen are having a heavy debate regarding Sonia.

"My dear...you are asking for the impossible!"

"Hush, my husband...I'm just..."

"Sonia is our only child...the heir to the throne...the future ruler of Novoselic..."

"I know that..."

"It is dangerous to let her venture out on her own...we can't risk getting her into danger..."

"Now, now, my husband...I'm only suggesting that we let her do something on her own...you know...let her experience something..."

"But dear..."

"It would be unprecedented..."

Queen Nevermind is suggesting to King Nevermind that they should give Sonia a certain amount of freedom so that she would get to experience what is like to be an ordinary teenage girl, even if it is just for a day, but the king is against it saying it would tarnish the image of the Royal Family and he is against the idea of their daughter "mixing" with mere commoners, but the queen assured that Sonia is capable of who she would choose someone to be friends with, but with the king unwilling to listen, the argument dragged on until night time, and the palace guards had to ignore what they just heard as it is none of their business.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Okay, I hope you like this opening chapter, and though there's no action here yet...it is a good start, as most plot started as light-hearted until it gets dark mid-way..which is how the plot would take its route. Here you get to read Sonia's "beginning" and you will get to see how she would start her "adventure" before eventually gets into danger.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter highlights more of Sonia's life before she starts her adventure...and conflict with her parents before the plot commences...


	2. Interlude To Terror

**Super Duper Phenomena**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 **Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
 **Phenomena** (1985 film) is owned by **Dario Argento**

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here you get to see more about Sonia's private life before embarking on an "adventure" and you will get a glimpse of what's in store for her once the story is underway...

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Tero e no Kansō**_

The next morning, the scene shifts to the bedroom where Sonia is staying, and there Spnia slowly woke up as the sunlight struck her eyes, and as she opened her eyes, she saw her nanny opening the window curtains and told her that it is time to get up, and there she told Sonia that she has duties to do as a princess of Novoselic, but this only made Sonia miserable and told her nanny that she rather skip the day than do something that is getting repetitive.

"...and that us that..."

"Eh...?"

"I'm bored with this kind of life...it is always the same..."

"But...your highness..."

"Just leave me be..."

"Princess Sonia..."

"..."

"Is there something wrong? Maybe I can help..."

The nanny was taken aback at what Sonia just said, and asks her what is wrong, and there Sonia told her nanny what is making her feel upset, telling her that being a princess is not so good if it would only restrict her and because of that, she never had the chance to make friends or interact with people her age, and said she felt trapped in a cage where there is no freedom, and the nanny sighed as she realized that Sonia is at that age where she wanted to experience what is like being an ordinary teenager and began to comfort her.

"There, there..."

"..."

"They are just looking out for your well-being...since you are their only child..."

"Irrelevant...they just lock me up and that is all to it..."

"Nonsense, your highness..."

"Huh?"

"I have a suggestion..."

"..."

The nanny then suggested to Sonia to talk to her parents about it, though Sonia said that it is u likely as she knows that her parents wouldn't let her socialize with ordinary people other than VIP guests and other political figures, but the nanny urged her to at least give it a try and there she would find the answer to the questilns that have hounded her, and the princess reluctantly nodded as she went to the cabinet to get her clothes, and soon she is dressed up and prepares to leave her room, and the maids arrived to tidy Sonia's room once the princess leaves.

 **-x-**

At the dining hall, Sonia arrived and she is alone, and decided to use this chance to eat breakfast, and as she is eating, her parents arrived and Sonia mentally sighed as she has a feeling that her parents would use their authority to make her shut up and obey them, and as the king and queen arrived, they joined their daughter and the king began talking to her about Sonia wanting to mingle with ordinary people her age, and said he is somewhat against it since it tarnish would the image of the Royal Family, which only caused Sonia to rebut her father's words.

"So that is how it is then...!"

"Sonia..."

"All you care about is reputation and nothing else..."

"Don't you speak to me in that tone, young lady..."

"I have the right to be..."

"You are getting out of line...!

"You're the one to talk.,.!

"Sonia!

King Nevermind was taken aback at his daughter's tone of rebuttal, feeling that she is starting to rebel, but Queen Nevermind played the mediator and did everything to keep both sides calm, and there she told the king that perhaps they should give Sonia a certain amount of freedom to explore and see what is like living among the commoners, and she said this might help Sonia unwind and to see if she could find and make friends with ordinary people, which the king is somewhat against the idea.

"No, my dear...I am against it..."

"But dear...this might be educational for Sonia..."

"We have the best educators here...why would we have to..."

"I believe this would help Sonia in her social skills...to meet with people...interact to people of her own age..."

"Still...I am against it..."

"That is enough, you two...I knew this would happen...and it makes me wish I wasn't born a princess..."

"Sonia!"

"Sonia, my child...calm down...!"

Sonia sighed and said that ever since coming of age all the king and queen ever did is instill QUALITIES of a future queen of Novoselic on her, and she said that it is not only repetitive, it also makes her question her own identity and individuality, in which she says she feels like she is just a shadow of her parents, which the king and queen are taken aback, and there Sonia gets up and left the dining table, not finishing her food and the king tries to call back his daughter, to no avail.

"Sonia!"

"..."

"Sonia, do not turn your back on me!"

"..."

"This is an order from your father!"

"..."

"Sonia!"

"..."

The adviser glanced at the scene and sees this, sensing that trouble is brewing within the Royal Family and decided to intervene to see if he could avert a possible disaster that might affect the country. Much later, the adviser went to Sonia's room and attempted to talk to the teen princess, but is rather taken aback to see her staring at the window, where she is surrounded by a variety of insects, ranging from ladybird beetles, to praying mantis, to grasshoppers and even dragonflies. There he approached the princess and began talking to her.

"Princess Sonia..."

"Leave me alone..."

"I overheard your argument with your parents..."

"Then stay out of this..."

"You can tell me the problem...maybe I can help..."

"And you think it would help..."

"If you let me..."

"Very well..."

Sonia told the adviser that all she ever wanted was to experience life of an ordinary citizen and wanted to make friends, as she stated that because of her status as a princess, her movements were restricted and couldn't find and make friends with anyone, and she felt like she is being shunned from society, and there the adviser asks her if she ever thought of traveling abroad just to unwind, like going on a vacation, or becoming a tourist, and there Sonia considered those words, and an idea came to her head and told the adviser what she has in mind.

"Say..."

"What is it, your highness...?"

"What if I were to go abroad as an exchange student...?"

"P-Princess Sonia...what...what are you...?"

"Yes...I want to go abroad...as an exchange student...that would sound good..."

"But...that wouldn't that be too risky...?"

"Huh? Why not...?"

"Well...you see...?"

The adviser blinked his eyes in surprise when told that Sonia wanted to try going abroad as an exchange student, and he wondered if this is a good idea as this would mean that Sonia would have to dress and act like a commoner, and this also means that she can't disclose her true identity as a princess of Novoselic, and the adviser asks Sonia if she is serious about what she is planning, and she said that she means it as she wanted to experience a normal life of an ordinary girl, and she sees this as a good chance to experience it.

"...and that is that...so why are you so worried...?"

"I am not sure about this..."

"It would be fine..."

"But..."

"Relax...I know what I'm doing..."

"But Princess Sonia...

"Don't worry..."

"Um...if you would excuse me..."

The adviser can tell that Sonia is serious and he excused himself as he leaves her room, and later he told King Nevermind about this and he appeared to be against it as he is not only worried for his daughter's well being, but also concerned about how it would affect the reputation of the Royal Family and he may have to impose harsh discipline on Sonia so she won't rebel against his wishes, which the adviser told the king that it would be a bad idea to constrict her freedom just for the sake of following royal traditions.

"Your majesty...that would be a bad move..."

"Why not?"

"Your decision would only entice your daughter to rebel..."

"Then I'll see to it that she won't..."

"Your majesty...do not act so rashly..."

"I will do what I have to do as king of Novoselic because it is my duty..."

"King Nevermind...what your planning to do is..."

"I must do this as a king and a responsible father..."

By then Queen Nevermind showed up, having heard of the discussion and she interjected, saying that she is in favor of letting Sonia go abroad and moonlight as an exchange student, seeing that this as a good way for Sonia yo experience a life of an ordinary girl even if its just for once, and the king asks his wife is she is serious about this, as he only wanted what's best for Sonia, and not let her do reckless things that do not fit for a prim and proper princess.

"My dear...aren't you spoiling our daughter too much...?"

"Not at all..."

"Then why are you...?"

"She is 15...and at the right age to experience something...if she do experience something bad...it would help her realize what mistakes she committed...and it would help her figure out if what she did is right or wrong...and once she finds her answer...then she will return to us...with new knowledge and experience...that would help Sonia grow as a person..."

"But still..."

"Trust me, my dear husband...it will be alright..."

"My dear queen..."

"It is alright, my dear husband..."

The discussion took about an hour, and after some gentle prodding from Queen Nevermind, King Nevermind finally agreed, and allowed Sonia to go abroad to be an exchange student just once, as long as she keeps in touch with him and he queen. The queen smiled and went to Sonia's room to tell her the good news, and Sonia is happy with this as she would finally get to go on an adventure, and perhaps, make friends even if it is at overseas.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere...the scene shifts to another European country, and there you can see a lot of alps that are covered in snow, and you can tell that the country is identified as **Switzerland** , known for everything being Swiss, and most of the lands are covered in snow while the country is also known for its many tourist attraction which is popular among foreign tourists as well as being a hotspot for foreign exchange students, who came here to experience the country's climate, economy and other things that piqued their interests.

The scene shifts to a certain area where a yellow bus came and stopped at a designated bus stop to pick up passengers, and after a few minutes, with the passengers on board, the bus slowly drives away, narrowly missing an approaching teenage girl who is running after the bus seeing that it is driving away and she vainly tries to get the driver's attention to notice her, waving and screaming in an effort to get the bus driver to notice her.

"Wait! Comeback! I'm still here! Wait!"

After missing the bus in the Swiss countryside, a tourist, identified as Vera Brandt, tries looking for help, seeing that she is alone, and is worried that she might get stranded in the area once night time arrives, and she began walking the road to see if she could hitch a ride, but as the minutes passed, not a single vehicle came or pass by, and she just walked for about 20 minutes.

"Oh dear...what should I do...?"

By then she comes across a house, and upon entering, called out for someone hoping that whoever is living here might help her find a way to get a ride, or in the worst possible case, allow her the spend the night here, in which there is no one answering.

"Hello! Is anyone there? I am lost and stranded...can I use a phone?"

The scene then shows that an unseen individual is slowly approaching the teenage tourist from behind, and made its move, throwing a chain around her neck and attempted to strangle her, and the girl panicked as she fought her way out, and after managing to free herself, the u seen attacker made its next move, impaling her hand with what appeared to be a harpoon, and her hand bore a hole, injuring her while causing the girl to scream and panic upon seeing the attacker, and she backed away as the unseen attacker approaches her while holding the harpoon spear, in which she realized that she is under attack by an unknown stranger, and she pleaded for mercy.

"Please...don't hurt me...!"

"..."

"Why are you doing this...?"

"..."

"Stay away from me!"

"..."

"Please don't!"

"..."

But the unseen attacker paid no attention, who then proceeds to chase the teenage tourist and attempted to stab her with the harpoon but she evaded it and ran off in a state of panic, and the attacker proceeded to chase her, and the chase shows that she unknowingly went towards a cave, and in her haste she went to a direction where it leads to a bridge leading to a steel hut which turns out to be a dead end, trapping her, and there the unseen attacker cornered her and stabbed her on the stomach, which she slowly dies as the unseen attacker took out what appeared to be a huge shear and proceeded to behead her, and her severed head fell off from the bridge, while the unseen attacker drags the headless body away.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Okay, I hope you like this chapter, and though there's no action here yet...it is a good start, as most of this chapter's plot started as light-hearted until it gets dark mid-way..which is how the plot would take its route. Here you get to read Sonia's "private life" and you will get to see how she would start her "adventure" before eventually gets into danger.

The end of this chapter is a prelude of what's coming...and that is where the hooror moment kicks in...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Sonia preparing to embark on a foreign trip...and she is raring to go, unaware of the danger that would come in her way...


End file.
